


just a little bit spoiled

by komorebicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Fluffy, M/M, dont worry it doesn't last long, essentially the members all spoil him, he's only a little bit sad, they cuddle too, tired cheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebicheol/pseuds/komorebicheol
Summary: a hiatus from "working" is supposed to help him feel better, faster. but the silence of an empty dorm and the absence of any other body for hours on end seems to be adding to the heavy weight on seungcheol's chest.seungcheol doesn't like being alone, but he doesn't have to worry with 12 members who would gladly keep him company.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. jeonghan

Seungcheol sighed and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket as he waited in the elevator going up to the dorms. it’s only been two weeks since his hiatus began, but he’s starting to feel conflicted about his time off. while the rest is always nice, “time off” is also time spent away from his members. the tour continues soon, and he already knows how much he’ll miss the others. 

for days, all that’s rushed through his head is the possibility of someone else getting hurt. one of the members getting lost. just _something_ bad happening, and he won’t be there to help. there’s no leader to turn to as the mic gets passed around, no one person to begin their introduction, no one to take his lines as the song’s background echoes throughout stadiums. 

nonetheless, he has to do as he has done for the last four years, and put all of his trust in his members. it’s not like seungcheol is saying that it feels like his twelve kids are moving out all at once, but that’s exactly what he’s saying. his mind wanders as he walks down the hallway, approaching the familiar door. 

still sweaty from his prior trip to the gym, he opens the door and enters, mumbling to himself about taking a quick shower and heading to bed. the others will be back late tonight, as they have been more often these days, and there’s nothing he can really do about it with the tour quickly approaching. 

as he’s placing his change of clothes onto the bathroom counter, he heaves another sigh. he misses the others already. the silence resonates throughout the dorms, the air feeling colder than it’s ever been. he contemplates, should he take a hot shower? his muscles ache not only from his intense regimen, but from the constant state of tiredness he’s been in for the past week. sighing again on his way to the shower, he pushes the door open to turn the knob and feel the stream’s temperature as the pressure builds. 

suddenly, he hears the click of the door.

“i could hear you sighing from across the street,” jeonghan jokes lightly as he invites himself into the larger bathroom, setting down his coat, draping a blanket over cheol’s shoulders, and gently replacing the older’s position in front of the tub. 

“i’m going to run a hot bath, there’s tea for you in the kitchen if you want it,” the younger hums, avoiding eye contact as he fills the tub and adds soap (seungcheol has seen it before, and he’s pretty sure it’s soonyoung’s favorite “super special” bubble bath soap). 

cheol lets a small smile onto his face as he shuffles out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where, as promised, a pink mug of tea sits waiting for him. it’s his favorite, but he’s fairly certain they ran out a few days ago. a plastic bag catches his eye and inside he can see three boxes of the familiar tea box. jeonghan must have stopped by the convenience store on the way back. his fond expression looks back at him in the dark liquid’s reflection, but he can’t seem to mind, too busy appreciating the gesture. just as seungcheol finishes his cup, jeonghan’s voice comes gently from the bathroom,

“the bath is ready, if you’ve finished your tea”

seungcheol shuffles back to the bathroom, and waiting for him is a steaming bath (full, brimming with pink bubbles) and jeonghan, sitting on a stool by the tub with his sleeves rolled up. 

“come on, it’s not like there’s anything all of us haven’t seen,” jeonghan gently coaxes him over and, after a minute of undressing, into the tub. 

seungcheol sinks into the water, sighing as the heat relaxes his muscles on contact. neither of them say a word as jeonghan grabs the loofah, soaps it up, and begins cleaning seungcheol’s back. after just a few moments, cheol can feel his eyes drooping. it’s been a long day (week), and to be back home in a hot bath being showered with care and affection is all he could wish for. jeonghan lets cheol’s eyes close as he begins to clean his hair. a clear hum from the older as hannie begins massaging his scalp is the only indication he has that the leader hasn’t fallen asleep in the tub. jeonghan covers cheol’s eyes as he gently pours water over his head to rinse the shampoo out. seungcheol keeps his eyes closed, intending to fully appreciate moments like these. 

“if you keep this up, i might just become spoiled,” seungcheol says as he nuzzles his head closer towards jeonghan’s hands. the other only hums in an agreeing tone, continuing his task. 

it’s been over half an hour, and the water is just turning room temperature. jeonghan gives him a final rinse, and helps him up. seungcheol dries off and finds a nice scented lotion in the cabinet (not his, but who cares at this point) while jeonghan went off to find a “more comfortable” pair of pajamas for the leader. seungcheol only gets an arm and a half done before jeonghan came back in with a new blanket, a set of pajamas, and a smaller towel to dry his hair. 

all that lead to where they are now, laying in seungcheol’s larger bed, smelling delightfully of bubblegum and flowers, enjoying the feeling of silk pajamas on skin, and fingers threading through his hair.  
he looks up at jeonghan, who seems to be focused on twirling the black strands into cute little curls. that fond look on both of their faces as they lay there, and jeonghan begins to talk softly.

“the others are doing well. they’re excited for the tour and they’re doing so well that they sent me back here to take care of you.. so try not to worry too much, okay? how are you feeling?” jeonghan finally makes eye contact with the older, who seems to be carrying the stars in his eyes. 

seungcheol smiles and wraps an arm around the other’s middle, burying his face into soft cotton pajamas. 

“a lot better now.. thank you.”

maybe allowing himself to be spoiled every once in a while wasn’t such a bad thing.


	2. joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's another day by himself. seungcheol looks for the warmest spot to rest, and this time, it's joshua's turn to keep him company.

the days just seemed to be getting colder and seungcheol’s single blanket, even paired with his nicest pajamas or his fluffiest socks, wasn’t enough to keep him warm. glancing out the window, he sees a bright blue sky. he wishes he could go outside. 

the dorms weren’t any better than before. the floors were cold and halls were silent as seungcheol was once again, home alone. his boys were out at practice again _(they all pretend to hate when he called them that, “my boys”, but it made him so smiley that they learned to not mind it)_ , most likely working another late night. he pouted to himself. he misses his boys. 

he could only bear another minute of shivering on his bed before huffing and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed in search of slippers to protect him from the cold wood floors.

seungcheol shuffled down the hallway in search of a more comfortable nap spot. opening each subsequent door as he passed, he took in his options. vernon’s room was too messy.. clothes on the bed would make it pretty hard to nap. minghao’s seemed too pristine.. like a god would spite him for moving anything out of its place. seungcheol would rather avoid that, thanks. the bathroom was an illogical place to take a nap. next was joshua’s room. 

as soon as he opened the door, a wave of warmth hit him and seungcheol smiled. perfect. how convenient that joshua had a small reading corner (he didn't _actually_ read there) but the cushioned ledge next to a window allowed for the warmth of the room to mix with the warmth coming from the sun outside. thankful that joshua has a habit of keeping blankets around his room, he pulled one over his shoulders and settled against the window. he had half a mind to reprimand shua for leaving his heater on while they were out of the house, but that would make him a hypocrite, so seungcheol settles on making a mental note to thank him later. the soothing familiar smell of one of his members comforted him, and he made a final, content sigh before drifting to sleep. 

\--

the members all piled into the dorms, one by one, taking a spot on the couch, dashing for the bathrooms, or straight to their bedrooms. it was close to midnight, and joshua glanced around. 

he walked towards the members crashed on the couch, and gently shook their shoulders,  
“hey.. go sleep in your room, you might wake up with back pains tomorrow,”

while chan went willingly to his room, seok whined a little, not willing to get up quite yet. chan saw the look in joshua’s eyes and helped him up, only nodding in response to joshua’s thanks and seokmin’s declaration of his “favorite, most best dongsaeng”. 

only when all the members were in their rooms, most likely deep asleep, did joshua head for his room. 

the warmth hit him as soon as he opened the door and _ah, he must have left his heater on._ that was his first observation, not quite as surprising as the figure on his reading ledge. taking soft steps, he approached, and smiled as he sees the familiar sleeping face of their general leader. he must have been cold. 

shua moves quietly as he grabs another blanket from his closet, draping it over the other. when the other only gives the smallest content sigh does shua step away to get ready for bed. after a quick hot shower, he pads back to his room, and isn’t surprised when cheol hasn’t really moved. 

joshua gently takes the leader into his arms, noting that he's gotten lighter and to scold him for that, and lays him on the right side of his bed. after draping yet another blanket over the boy, he deems his task finished. from the opposite side, he climbs into bed along with the other, shuffling until he can feel body warmth. joshua rarely liked to share beds, but he guesses this time was an exception. 

seungcheol blinked awake, sitting up a little before joshua was able to gently pull him back down. 

“how was..?” the older got out before shua laughed and tugged on his shirt.  
“everything’s okay. practice went well, they’ve all showered, and nobody’s up right now. it’s okay, cheol, really.”

joshua really knew how to manipulate his voice to be soothing, as it wasn’t far from his regular voice anyways. seungcheol nodded and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, trying not to be too obvious as he moved closer to the other, still seeking warmth. 

“it’s cold” he pouted and buried his face into a pillow separating the two.  
shua just laughed, moving the pillow slightly out of the way so he could reach over and turn the heater up just a little bit more. seungcheol was just able to mumble a 'thanks' before the feeling of soft fingers combing through his hair pulled him back to a restful sleep. 

\--

the members found them like this the next morning, curled up under the blankets with the leader’s head leaning into the other’s hand, the heater still running with a gentle hum. 

_maybe they can have breakfast and go to the practice room just a little bit late today._


	3. junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheol's done with laying around! it's gym day and he's definitely _not_ gonna whine or complain, then head back to the dorms and have a nice healthy meal. if only the trainer would take him a little easier and someone would cook for him...

enough lazing around! seungcheol was at the gym today, trying to keep in good health for when he comes back. it was even in the doctor’s note! resting well, balancing his diet with good exercise, going outside, continuing hobbies, and such are all good for monitoring the symptoms of his anxiety, they had said. 

he dripped sweat, whining as their trainer told him to do another 2 reps on his least favorite machine. he’d much prefer the weights or attend the dance practices, but as of right now, he’s stuck on this bench. 

“come on, you’re good for another hour here,” the man behind him said playfully.  
cheol put on his best pout and whined, “but hyung~”

it didn’t work.

-

a cruel hour later, seungcheol made his way back to the dorms. a shower and a hot meal sounds perfect right now. if he was lucky, maybe mingyu cooked before they left for the hiphop unit practice today. 

as he swung open the door, nothing. no savory smells or sounds of pots and pans. oh well, it was nice to imagine. 

the members not at practice were lounging around and the self-proclaimed “favorite dongsaeng”, chan, bounced up to give him a pat on the back, wordlessly checking on him, before smiling and returning back to his seat where he was watching an intense round of mario kart. 

“i’m taking the shower,” seungcheol announced to whoever was within earshot and headed to his room after a few resounding hums. grabbing his towel and a change of clothes, he headed for the bathroom.

as if on cue, the door swung open and a slightly damp junhui stepped out, towel around his neck. he smiled, seeing cheol, and moved out of the way as steam from his shower left the door. 

“good workout?” jun asked,  
“yeah,” cheol replied hesitantly.  
_i mean, it wasn’t great, but it was okay,_ he thinks but decides against saying.

jun just hummed in response as cheol took the bathroom, walking away and rubbing at his wet hair with the towel on his shoulders.

inside the bathroom, seungcheol stood in the shower, cool water allowing his muscles some relief from the last few hours’ activities. as he lathered the conditioner into his hair (quite content with how long and healthy it’s growing), he felt his stomach grumble. oh well, the longer he stayed thinking about what to order for delivery, the more damage-repair conditioner his hair would absorb. it could take another few minutes. 

—

“did coups-hyung just get back?” jun asked the members in the living room and they replied with variations of ‘yeah’.

junhui sighed, looking at the members who were mostly napping or playing games, of course the exception of soonyoung and seokmin who seemed to be having an intense round of yu-gi-oh. he walked into the kitchen and found minghao searching through the fridge.

“anything?” he asked as he approached the younger,  
“nope. nothing ready as of now,”

the look in junhui’s eye was enough for minghao to smile and pat him on the back. 

“don’t worry, i’ll cook something,” jun rolled up his sleeves.  
“thanks, ge.” and with that and a grateful smile, minghao was off back to the table to sit and continue the book he was reading. 

—

seungcheol stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed, with his phone in hand. just as he was about to dial the takeout place they frequented near the dorms, the smell hit him. _was someone cooking?_

ignoring the small drip of water from his still wet hair, he found the smell coming from the kitchen, where junhui stood at the stove. 

“what are you making?” cheol asked curiously as he stepped closer.  
junhui jumped in surprise,  
“nothing !! it’s a surprise!! you’ll see later go sit down, sit, sit !!”

and with that, seungcheol was ushered back into the living room where the rest of the members were eating some of the chinese dishes junhui made often. he sat next to jeonghan and joshua, pouting at them silently as they ate.

“sorry, cheol. junnie said this wasn’t for you.” shua said, hiding his mouth behind a modest hand.  
not for him?? is he a puppy?? 

with a huff, seungcheol crossed his arms and pouted as he directed his attention towards the tv. luckily enough, the members just started an anime that he was looking to get into. 

half an episode later, jun’s voice came calling from the kitchen, widely ignored by others who were focused on the intense scene playing. 

seungcheol got up from his cozy spot and walked to the kitchen where he was greeted with a hand over his eyes and the other taking his wrist.

“oh, what’s this?” he asked as he was taken away, led a few steps over to the table and sat down. 

“ta-da!!” jun exclaimed as he released the hand covering seungcheol’s eyes. 

blinking, the older took in what the other was wanting to show him.  
it was tonkatsu. 

he whipped his head up to look at a grinning junhui,  
“i made your favorite dish!! hopefully it tastes alright, but i’m sure since i made it, it’s restaurant quality,” he says jokingly.

after an ecstatic thanks and a tight hug around the waist, seungcheol took the first bite. and then another and another.

junhui just watched as the leader enjoyed the food he’d prepared with such care, undoubtedly with a fond look in his eyes. 

“is it good? you’re eating so well” jun asked, even though he really already knew the answer.  
the mouth-full glance the other gave him was answer enough, and jun laughed as seungcheol continued to enjoy his meal. 

_doing little things like this,_ junhui thinks as he pets the older’s hair as he eats, _is really the least they could do to pay him back for all he’s done for us._

“all done?” a nod.  
“do you want dessert?” seungcheol’s head whips up and junhui laughs before standing to retrieve a strawberry ice cream bar from the freezer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^ i felt that we needed more cheol-being-appreciated content and so,, here we are  
> i'm not sure yet, but i might make this a 12-chapter collection for each member and our leader :)


End file.
